28 Days of Doctor Who (Feb2013)
by TheBrightestNight
Summary: A story, a drabble, a thought, an idea, a snippet, a one-shot everyday for every day in the month of February.
1. Man

**I'm starting a series of fanfictions where I post drabbles of blossoming ideas from various fandoms each month, a "chapter" for that fandom a day.**

**Last month was Sherlock, this month is Doctor Who. Next month's is up in the air but I do plan to alternate between fandoms each month. Which fandom is for me to know and you to find out.**

**I'll attempt to post every day and if I don't you'll get the number of chapters for the number of days I'm absent. Suggestions or ideas for this particular fandom are welcome (because writer's block will probably be the reason for my absence) in reviews or PMs.**

**February: 28 drabbles that have anything and everything to do with anything and everything Doctor Who. I'll leave you to your own imaginations afterward.**

**They can be AU, OOC (but I don't particularly like OOC, so you won't see it often or at all), AH etc., etc., can feature any of the characters at any one time, may vary in length from a sentence to a paragraph to a page to pages. Themes may range from sweet to fairly dark and everywhere in between.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

#01 | Man

"Daddy, tell me about him again." Alfie requested as Craig tucked him in for bed. He always asked to hear about him every night before he went to bed, his own kind of bedtime story.

Craig smiled at his son and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"He's a brilliant man." Craig started. "Saving people's lives. Changing others." he smiled at this. His life had certainly changed since meeting him and definitely for the better. It was amazing the impact he had.

"And you helped him." Alfie stated proudly.

Craig chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. "Yes, I guess you could say that. But what I did was rather small." He gazed out the window in Alfie's room, his eyes going distant. "He's probably out there, somewhere, saving every one's lives, right now."

"The Doctor." Alfie said quietly, looking out the window as well.

"Yeah," Craig smiled and looked back at his son. "The Doctor."

* * *

**It's a big rough, I know, but I hope it was somewhat good.**

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	2. Immortal

#02 | Immortal

"Oh, no, no, no." The one shook her head. "No. He isn't immortal."

"If he isn't immortal, than what is he, then?" the other asked.

"It's not so much as _what_ he is, but rather what he _does_."

"And you've lost me." He stood, ready to leave but the other laughed stopping him.

"He runs." she explained.

"You've still lost me." he said as he started to walk away.

She sighed exasperated and grabbed his wrist before he could fully leave.

"He isn't immortal. He just runs away. He simply... cheats death."

* * *

**I promise these'll get better with time. I'm still developing ideas and stuff. This was a last minute decision, so I wasn't exactly prepared. I'm winging it right now.**

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	3. Hand

#03 | Hand

The Doctor stood there, the TARDIS a few feet behind him, gazing at the beautiful sky above him. The sky that was tinged a mix a deep-purple and fiery-orange hue. The sky was the dotted with billions of stars that glowed white and blue and red. The sky that had two white-blue, white-orange moons, one slightly larger than the other and floating next to each other. The sky that had Saturn in the distance, but not far enough away that you couldn't see its rings.

A rush of overwhelming sadness hit him unexpectedly, like a tsunami, the wave crashing over him and stealing all the air from his lungs.

Tear pooled in the Doctor's eyes but none were shed as he continued to gaze up into the sky.

Just then, a woman appeared and walked up to the Doctor to stand next to him. She looked at him but he continued to look up. The only inclination that he had noticed her was his soft greeting, "River."

River smiled and, after a small moment of silence, still looking at him, she too inclined her head up toward the heavens, reaching over and taking the Doctor's hand. She squeezed it gently and the Doctor's head fell to look down at their joined hands before looking over at River. She was now looking at him again a soft, sweet, sad smile on her features. Her eyes were full of sympathy and love.

Slowly, a small smile appeared on the Doctor's face as well before he looked back up at the sky, feeling a bit better, now that River was here.

And, so, they stood there, marveling at the sight before them, hand in hand.

Because sometimes you just needed a hand to hold.

Even the Doctor.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	4. Risk

#04 | Risk

"Amelia Pond, I need you do this for me, okay?" The Doctor requested in the quiet, but urgent voice he usually used when something was _really_ wrong, putting his hands on her shoulder and gripping them tightly.

"Doctor, I—" she started, panic detectable in her tone of voice.

"Please, we don't have much time." he interrupted. He waited a second to make sure she wasn't going to speak before pointing to one of the many buttons on the TARDIS. "You see that button there?" he asked.

Amy hesitantly looked over at it, fleetingly, before looking back at the Doctor.

"Yes." she told him, tears welling up in her eyes.

The Doctor placed his hand back on her shoulder and locked eyes with her.

"If they get past Rory and me, press that button." he instructed slowly, pronouncing the words precisely. "Do you understand?"

Amy blinked and a tear escaped the corner of her eye but she quickly reached up and wiped it away, steeling her nerves.

"What does the button do?" she asked her voice strained as she struggled to keep her emotions in check.

The Doctor shook his head. "There's no time. I just want you to press that button if they get past us. Can you do that for me?"

There a long beat of silence as Amy looked at the Doctor and the Doctor looked back at her, his eyes pleading as he anxiously waited for a response.

"No." Amy finally answered, her eyes making it clear that _that_ was the decision she'd made.

The Doctor's hands tightened on her shoulders and the look in his eyes heartbreaking.

"Amelia—" he started in a whisper.

"No." she said again, cutting the Doctor off. "If they make it past you, that means that Rory is dead and I will not care anymore."

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	5. Sulk

#05 | Sulk

Amy and River walked side-by-side a ways ahead of the Doctor and Rory. River with a scanning device in her hand, and though she was paying attention to what was on the screen, she couldn't help but notice the slight tension in the air that seemed to going on between the three.

"Is everything all right?" River asked Amy quietly giving her a sideways glance.

"What? Oh, yes, everything's just fine. Why do you ask?" Amy responded looking over at River. Their walk slowed and River glanced at the two boys who were lagging behind more than River had noticed.

"They seem a bit..." River trailed off and glanced back at the boys again who had identical scowls on their faces, no words were being spoken between them and they kept their eyes everywhere but at each other or River or Amy.

Amy rolled her eyes and turned to face forward again, increasing their pace slightly while explaining to her daughter, "Oh, they're just sulking because guess-who beat them at a video game."

River went back to her device but a grin had broken out across her face and she snickered.

"Who went out first?" asked she.

Amy laughed then before answering, "Rory. The Doctor almost got me, but I surprise attacked him and pulled off a victory."

River chuckled, her eyes going over to Amy and she queried, "You're never going to let them live it down, are you?"

Amy glanced back at the Doctor and Rory again who were still pouting. She laughed seeing their expressions, River joining along with her. The boys finally looked up and over at the two women, their laughter loud enough to catch their attention as Amy answered River:

"You know I won't."

* * *

**Apologies that this is a day late, you know how homework is.**

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	6. Illusion

#06 | Illusion

"You know, it just... doesn't seem real, sometimes. None of it. The pain. The sorrow. I mean, he loses so much and still... he somehow manages to carry on. And, he is absolutely amazing, saving anyone who is in need of saving, anyone who is in a need of a hero. A leader, he is. A truly brilliant man."

There was a long beat of silence in which the man thought that no one would say anything to this but as he was getting up and going to leave a woman's voice, loud and clear shattered the every-growing silence:

"Sounds lonely."

* * *

******Sorry all of these are short. I'm trying to come up with longer chapters for you guys, but I'm finding—for me, and I wish I knew why—that coming up with longer, more fleshed out stories is hard for Doctor Who.**

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	7. Language

#07 | Language

"You speak baby?"

"Yes. And I also speak gibberish."

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	8. Imagine

#08 | Imagine

"No, I don't believe in guns."

He shoved the gun into the Doctor's hands.

"Well, I can assure you, they are very real, Doctor."

* * *

**Ugh, I know these are all extremely short—and I apologize for that—but I'm finding it hard to write fanfiction for Doctor Who and I don't know why...**

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	9. Nine

#09 | Nine

"I'll have you know _Doctor_, 'fear' is not in my vocabulary."

The Doctor took a couple of steps toward him, never breaking eye contact, until they were standing only inches apart.

There was small moment of silence before the Doctor spoke, his voice deep and low and menacing in every way, "Fear may not be in your vocabulary, but it's in your eyes."

* * *

**Fun fact: This is the 9****th**** Doctor (if you didn't realise). Guess who's next! (No pun intended.)**

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	10. Ten

#10 | Ten

As much as his hearts ached for Rose; as much as he'd like to be the one telling her that he loved her; as much as he wanted to keep Rose with him forever he knew... he knew that, though the ache would never fade, he'd be able to push through the pain; he knew that though those three little words weren't coming from _his_ own mouth, they were coming from someone who loved her just the same; he knew that Rose could never be his.

She was never his to begin with.

But she was in good hands now. And so was his half-human, half-time lord self.

At least he knew that she'd get a happy ending.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	11. Eleven

#11 | Eleven

After everything he'd done, after all the adventures he'd been on, after all the things he'd learned and the companions he'd had... he _still_ didn't seem to fancy wine.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's been a **_**long**_** time (school and the play, especially the play) and yes, there are only three but I haven't written the rest and I thought you deserved this much. I'll try to post the rest or at least in chunks of three tonight and throughout the weekend.**

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	12. Rose

#12 | Rose

This was it.

Here it came.

The end to her average, mundane life by... mannequins.

Mannequins that somehow came to life.

What a way to end—

Suddenly there was a hand slipping into hers, warm and strong.

She looked over to her left and there was that strange man in his leather jacket with an exhilarated smile on his face, like these mannequins coming to life was the best thing that'd happened to him all week.

He uttered one word so low and so quick that Rose barely had time to respond before he turned and ran in the other direction with his hand firmly grasping hers: "Run."

* * *

**Sorry if it didn't go exactly like this in the episode. To be fair it was the first episode and I haven't seen it in a very long time.**

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	13. Martha

#13 | Martha

It hurt.

It hurt a lot.

But it was the right thing to do.

She _couldn't_ waste her time, her _life_,any more pining after a man, or rather alien, who always looked right through her; didn't even see her.

Her adventures with the Doctor were amazing and fantastic and tragic and depressing, but she wouldn't trade them for anything in the world, and she'd never forget; always remember.

But it was time to move one.

To go home.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	14. Valentine

#14 | Valentine

"A double date?" Rory asked incredulously and unwillingly. "There's no way." If it had been with anyone else, sure, because Rory knew Amy would appreciate something on Valentine's day (even if it was as small as a picnic in the park; as long as they were together) but with the Doctor? Things were bound to get messy. And as much as he _loved_ dying all the time (verbal irony hand raised) and going on adventures with the Doctor, today was Valentine's day! If he was going to do something with Amy, he didn't want it ruined by a life-threatening situation.

"Oh, come on, Rory. It'll be fun! Amy and River spending Valentine's day on a planet made of chocolate—"

"I don't even know how that works." Rory interjected as the Doctor continued trying to convince him to go.

"—and other couples... couple-ing..." The Doctor trailed off then ashamed at his bad choice of words.

"'Couple-ing?'" Rory repeated.

"I lost my train of thought and couldn't think of an adjective. You try convincing a stubborn person to go on a double date with me and River." The Doctor snapped. "Please?" he asked a little nicer. Rory didn't answer. "Oh, come on, Rory Pond! Today's a special day. A day where the women expect flowers and chocolate and... romance. What better way to please them than a date on a planet made of chocolate?"

"What about the flowers and romance?" Rory asked, just playing with the Doctor now.

The Doctor sighed, exasperated. "That was just..." He waved his hands animatedly. "Extra stuff. Too much work."

"I have a better idea, we just get them roses _made_ of chocolate!" Rory suggested.

"I have an even better idea!" The Doctor exclaimed smiling mischievously, making Rory nervous. "Let's just go ask Amy and River and see what they think. I have a feeling that they'll agree."

Rory glared at the Doctor.

"You already asked them, didn't you." he deadpanned.

Instead of answering the Doctor went to the control panel, pushing buttons and pulling levers at the TARDIS dashboard. And that, in itself, was answer enough.

* * *

**Yeah, you probably sensed a pattern forming. It's still there, but I'm breaking it because the 14****th**** was Valentine's Day and I'm doing this in honour of that.**

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	15. Donna

#15 | Donna

It was really all a blur for Donna.

First the insight and brilliancy of the Doctor himself.

Then a pounding headache, the feeling that her brain was going to explode.

Tears.

Begging.

Pleading.

All the memories of traveling with the Doctor flashing before her eyes.

The good times.

The bad times.

The lessons she learned.

The lessons he learned.

The friendship.

Then...

Nothing.

Waking up in her bed, oblivious to what happened. Her adventures with the Doctor gone.

Forever.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	16. Amy

#16 | Amy

They all told me that he was just a made-up person from my overactive imagination.

They all told me that he didn't exist.

They all told me that I should just give up on him and come back to reality.

And for a long time, I did.

But then he finally came, like he promised.

And they all believed me for once.

He was my _very real_ friend.

He was my Ragged-y Doctor.

* * *

**I guess I'm in a poetic-ish kind of mood...**

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	17. Rory

#17 | Rory

He was tired of dying all the time. He really was.

But there wasn't anything that he wouldn't do for his Amy.

* * *

**Kind of short... but that's in part because I think that Rory was really only there for Amy. (Not that he didn't have some kind of connection and/or powerful experience with the Doctor.)**

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	18. Sense

#18 | Sense

"Did you just see that?" Amy whispered, her breathing ragged, her eyes flickering in Rory's direction as if to look at him but not wanting to look away from the window.

"You mean the giant eye blinking and the razor sharp teeth with what looked like human flesh stuck between them, through the window right there?" Rory whispered back also keeping his eyes locked on the window in front of them, no daring to blink. "No."

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	19. Plead

#19 | Plead

"Just this once, I need you to help me. No questions asked."

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	20. Hearts

#20 | Hearts

Two hearts meant more things to break.

Which meant more pain.

More ache.

But which also meant more room for love.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	21. Centurion

#21 | Centurion

**cen·tu·ri·on** [sen-toor-ee-uhn, -tyoor-]  
_**noun  
**_1. _Rory Pond_ . a man who waited 2000 years for his Amy.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	22. River

#22 | River

I looked at him, worry filling every pore in my body.

"Why are you crying?" I asked softly, reaching up to gently wipe the tears from his face.

Instead of answering me, he took one of my hands wiping the tears away and set his sonic in it, wrapping my fingers around it and squeezing tightly.

"Spoilers." he whispered through his tears.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	23. Goodbye

#23 | Goodbye

What comes up must go down.

What begins, also, must end.

And every "hello" ends with a "goodbye".

_Especially_ for the Doctor.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	24. Alive

#24 | Alive

Nothing made you feel more alive then when you were running with the Doctor _to_ the TARDIS and _away_ from whatever the heck was behind you, and that you don't know what it is because you are too scared to look.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	25. Blue

#25 | Blue

"Doctor, I've been meaning to ask: Why is the TARDIS blue? I mean, of all the colours it could've been, why is it blue?"

"Well, because... blue—" The Doctor broke off and furrowed his eyebrows, thinking about this hard. "Well, because blue represents sadness, melancholy and depression. But it also represents peace, tranquility, serenity." He paused and smiled. "Loyalty."

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	26. Payphone

#26 | Payphone

For the longest time it seemed like this notion of "Happily Ever After" didn't exist in a world such as the Doctor's.

All the heartbreak.

And pain.

And loss.

But if you carried on and waited long enough...

Maybe, just maybe, you might get some sort of "Happy Ever After" after all.

Besides, wasn't it better to have half a happy ending then no happy ending at all?

* * *

**And yes, this is kind of, sort of, very loosely based off of "Payphone" by Maroon 5, as well as a video that featured the 10****th**** Doctor and Rose to a portion of this song.**

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	27. Empty

#27 | Empty

"He may say that he doesn't need a companion. But know this, that when he says that, he's lying. The Doctor is a thousand-plus years old. He's watched people he knows, cared about, loved die _right before his eyes_. He's the loneliest person in the entire universe. And there's always going to be a void in his chest that he needs to fill. _Always_. It may seem selfish to, seemingly, move on from one companion to the next the way he dos, but that's only because he's trying to get rid of that pain and that void. He's affected greatly by the loss of his companions; his friends. But he has to keep moving because if that ever caught up with him..."

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	28. Companion

#28 | Companion

"Before you decide, I must tell you this: Traveling with the Doctor isn't a fairytale. It's dangerous. You're going to face challenges and obstacles you never thought you'd face. You're going to be pushed to your limit and beyond that. You're going to experience a grief and sadness that you never thought you'd experience—"

"But it's worth it all, isn't it?"

"Sorry?"

"I can see it, when you talk about it, in your eyes.

"Traveling with the Doctor isn't all fun and games. But there will be times when you experience something better. The things you'll see will just take your breath away and the things you'll experience will make you stronger and wiser and give you an everlasting memory to hold onto that won't compare to anything before it. What I say is true, this isn't a fairytale. But he's worth it. Completely worth it. Just know this: You might not get a happy ending."

* * *

**Wow, I fail at life. This is—what?—ten days overdue? I wish this had fallen on the 28****th**** of February and my next one had started on the 1****st**** of March, but I guess some things aren't meant to be (I mean, posting wise, I'm still going to continue to write shorts in different fandoms).**

**In any case, I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry for them being so short all of the time. Look out for my next fandom titled March (big shocker!).**

**My apologies if the next fandom is a fandom that you don't like or don't want to read. If you're a fan of my stuff don't feel obligated to read them. Just the ones that interest you or are a part of a fandom that you do like. I don't mind. I'm just doing all this for fun. On a whim, on an impulse that struck me January 2****nd****, 2013.**

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


End file.
